


Chimerical

by Camelot1114



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot1114/pseuds/Camelot1114
Summary: A detective AU.A new detective barged into the busy police department of Tokyo, claiming that he can capture the notorious criminal call "Nekuro".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a trial. I am new to AO3 and I dont normally share my stories but with the help of my friends and mutuals, I got the courage to publish one. 
> 
> Anyways if this story flopped, i might not continue it furthermore.
> 
> Also this story have no beta yet. And I am going to use Sherlock and some other detective books that I have read as reference, if you ever see something wrong, please point it out for me. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy this.

 

The moon has risen to its highest peak, as the blaring alarms of a local bank disrupt the noise and people filled streets of Tokyo. 

 

Shouts and screams were heard as soon as a gun shot was heard inside the bank. Panic rises from the outsiders and began to call for help. They all failed to noticed that their cellular phones were out of signal due a signal breaker nearby. Smoke started to fill the night sky, causing the civilians to panic furthermore. Some of the civilians ran away from the scene while the others crowded from a far to get a glimpse of what is going on.

 

Suddenly, a blond haired man in his favorite black jacket and headphones on his ears pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Some of the civilian gave way for him, hesitantly, as the police sirens can be heard from a distance. 

 

A few policemen push their way to the front as they try to get the commotion to ease with police tapes between the crowd and the crime scene. 

 

With a knowing smile, the blond man slowly walk away from the scene and began to hum a cheerful tune.

 

 

 


	2. The blond's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get this straight, I won't add the prefecture departments and all that. I won't also follow the real police department of Japan. I will only do the general rankings and that's it. And to be honest, it is difficult to follow that... Unless you are taking that kind of job (which i can't) or in Japan (which I am not from there.)
> 
> I am not really a pro in writing or very familiar in military or any of it. And I would gladly to accept any corrections from any of you that you deemed to be wrong. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to correct me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is un-beta-ed. And I am very sure I made a lot of mistakes here.
> 
>  
> 
> More notes will be at the bottom... (mostly will be questions)

Chapter 1: The blond __ 's arrival

Policemen ran from left and right in their central quarters with panic and alertness written on their faces. Shouts and commands are heard within the office and papers are flying everywhere as some of the rookie policemen try to help their supervisors and elders by carrying papers and evidences of the latest heist of the infamous criminal; The robbery of a local bank and the death of some employees or witnesses.

The news about the crime has spread immediately as soon as the shots were heard and smoke coming out of the building, causing the police having a hard time to decipher which evidences are real or not; especially now that the bounty on top of the infamous criminal is hefty.

A bleached haired man with a cigarette stick between his teeth bark orders at the two newly employed policemen, a short orange haired guy and a dark bluish haired guy. While one of the forensics team, a man with curly dark brown hair and big square glasses, trying to calm down the bleached hair man.

"Ukai, please, they are new to this." The forensics' head, who specializes in crime lab and evidences, calmly reasoned the smoking man in front of him; named Ukai. "Besides this is their first task after desk duty."

"They let the criminal let loose, Takeda." Ukai sneered.

"Which is nothing new." Takeda snapped. "You should stop venting your anger on the rookies."

"Umm... Daichi." A man with a shoulder length hair that is tied lowly and a hairband pushing away his bangs, nervously called a sighing short brown haired policemen. "Should we call Sugawara for this?"

"No, let them be, Asahi." A silver haired man in a lab coat came out from the pantry with a cup of coffee in both hands and gave a cup to Daichi, said. "Takeda is stressed out with Chief Superintendent Ukai's antics for awhile now and he needs to vent it out on Ukai or I will be suffering it in the lab. I don't want an angered Takeda in the lab, by the way. If he doesn't vent it out soon, it will affect with his reports and observations, then his work will passed over to me and I will have to overwork because of it."

Asahi stared at the silver haired man in a lab coat as the man and Daichi took a sip of coffee. Knowing the two for a long time now, Asahi ignored the two drinking men alone and joined watching the commotion between the two department head arguing.

"What was it like having Takeda as your supervisor, Suga?" Daichi suddenly asked as he watched the two men arguing.

Suga, the silver haired man in a lab coat, looked at Daichi and roses an eyebrow before smiling at him. "He is very kind and very considerate to our new interns. But he has a little bit of clumsiness and would procrastinate at some reports if Ukai is involved."

"What do you mean when 'Ukai is involved'?" Asahi asked.

"I don't know their history but they tend to do that sometimes." Suga shrugged as he took another sip of coffee. "I just left them be and do my work."

"Excuse me..." A shaky unfamiliar voice snapped out the three unamused seniors from their own thoughts and some kind of entertainment.

The three men looked where the shaky voice is, with confusion at the unfamiliar voice. looking below them, they saw a greenish hair man looking at them nervously with a folder in his hands. Knowing the officer in front of them is new, they gave out a reassuring smiles to lessen the tension of the officer.

"Come on, Yamaguchi." Asahi tried to give confidence to the younger officer. "

"The Supervisors wanted me to give this to head officer Ukai but he seemed busy," Yamaguchi eyed the two arguing males before looking back at the trio. "And since Chief Superintendent is busy I think I should give this to you, Senior Superintendent Daichi."

"Please, call me Daichi." Daichi broadly smiled. "I don't really care what my status is in the office. Please, call me Daichi."

"Thank you, Sen- Daichi." Yamaguchi corrected himself before bowing a bit. "I must go back and help officer Noya with filing his reports."

With one last bow, Yamaguchi left in a hurry; leaving the three men on their own with the file in their hands. Being under the Chief Superintendent Ukai, Daichi sighed at the unreliability of his Chief sometimes before looking at the file he was given. Asahi and Suga peek at the file through Daichi's shoulders, looking mildly amused.

"Looks like you guys will handle a new baby crow again." Suga smiled before taking a long sip at his cup of coffee. "And by the looks of it, the guy is a bit troublesome."

Asahi sighed at their misfortune before eyeing his comrade and friend with a small smile of comfort. "It's between the two of us again, huh, Daichi."

"Please don't make me want to give you a smack on the head, Asahi, Suga." Daichi exhaled tiredly. "I have already a lot of men under me. Why does it have to be me?"

"Cause you are like the father figure here, next to Chief Ukai, and very reliable in this kind of situations." Suga explained calmly.

"It's a rhetorical question." Daichi side glared at his friend.

"Don't give me that look." Suga showed his right plam, as if to show his submission on the topic. "Besides, you are the one filling the shoes of Chief Ukai lately. It is obvious that you will get the tasks he should be assigned."

"Tsukishima Kei?" Asahi reading the name of the new recruit. "He would be under the care of both you and Chief Ukai, Daichi."

"How would he be in the office?" Suga wondered. "Would he be rowdy like Hinata, prideful like Kageyama, or simply normal?"

Both men shrugged in response, knowing better not to expect or give impression on such things they haven't seen or met the person. And knowing that expectations would sometimes would lead to frustrations.

"Excuse me." A stiff yet mischievous voice called out there attention. "I am Tsukishima Kei. And I am assigned by my old department to be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I would just ask if you like how the story goes.
> 
> Do you like it so far?
> 
> And who should be in the criminals and police force? 
> 
> And who should be civilians?
> 
>  
> 
> I am also open for suggestions.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all like how this is going!


End file.
